


Intoxicated With The Fumes of What You Were (And What You Are)

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: Because Dean doesn't know how to deny his brother anything.





	Intoxicated With The Fumes of What You Were (And What You Are)

**Author's Note:**

> [Reposted from Tumblr](https://puppydeanandjen.tumblr.com/post/180007857877/must-be-magic-in-the-way-that-dean-succumbs-to)

Must be magic in the way that Dean succumbs to every single one of his little brother’s desires. Stemmed from childhood, maybe, with how the core of his being had been built upon protecting Sammy. But that doesn’t explain why he allows this hollow shell that bears his brother’s face the same privilege.

“I’m going to fuck you,” the shell says and Dean just blinks once, turning around to meet hungry eyes that don’t show the slightest hint of compassion that the hazel once held. Dean doesn’t nod or indicate that he even _understood_ the phrase, but he also doesn’t stop the hands from ripping off his clothes, from hoisting him up and slamming him down onto the creaky motel bed. Fingers curl bruisingly around wrists as teeth nibble at skin, muscular body above pining him to the mattress in order to prevent any chance of escape. Not that he’s going to anyway.

Because Dean’s shackled himself to Sam so long ago that he doesn’t know how to move without him. He’s pliant like a puppet to a puppeteer that’s more empty than the puppet itself.

Sam’s fingers begin to trace around his lip before stating “Suck” and Dean's lips give way to the intrusion. Coating every bit he can in salvia because he knows that it’s going in him, seen enough porn to decipher that and it’ll hurt like a bitch if he doesn’t do this correctly and that Sam-this Sam-wouldn’t care. They pull out when three of the five are shiny in a spit, trailing down his abdomen to the place that his brother desires most right now.

A place that’s been never been touched by another person.

There’s discomfort as a slick finger starts breaching his entrance-wiggling inside deeper like a snake as it squelches in the weirdest way-that slowly warms into pleasure. His dick fills out between his legs from the relentless sensations and shame rushes through his veins. He groans at each addition making its way into him, shutting his eyes to restrain the part-his sanity-that screams about how wrong this is, but they soon dull into silence because he can’t even think anymore. Focused on the twisting and scissoring that splits him apart molecule by molecule until he’s left bare and desperate for anything that Sam gives him.

“Open your eyes,” Sam orders, voice gruff and deep and undeniable, and Dean obeys, gazing at his little brother above him that’s grown so much taller than him, so much stronger than him. Still dressed in layers of flannel. Beautiful in every regard that it should be illegal. He remembers when Sam had begged Dean to fuck him that first and last time, still all dainty and lanky and pretty. Recalls how he couldn’t say no then either.

Maybe, this is his fate, to be tied forever to whatever shape or form his brother presents himself as.  

A whine escapes his lips when he can feel the fingers slip out of him, but it’s soon replaced by something bigger. He’s helpless under its control as it pierces through him, leaving him nowhere to escape to but _here and now_. It’s burning hot inside of him, stuffing him completely with the heat. And Dean’s writhing now because it’s just too much, yet it’s perfect at the same time.

Then Sam’s moving, mercilessly hitting something that makes everything go white, and Dean loses himself.

He doesn’t even realize that he’s crying until Sam is pulling away, leaving the mess that he’d broken behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all be gentle with me this my first time writing smut. //hides in the corner


End file.
